rebootedversefandomcom-20200213-history
Sinister Challenge
ADD ALL THAT BULLSHIT ABOVE (synopsis) Plot During How It All Started... The scene opens with a large sequence of codes is shown in light blue, with black in the background. These codes are seen in a straight line, with a strip of 8. A computerized voice can be heard moaning, until we see an almost skeleton-like face being constructed out of code. The full skeleton-like body is shown, with a text above him that reads out "Sinister." In the area of the face where eyes are supposed to be, seems to be fully white. The white starts to fade, to reveal a circular shape of black, see-through. A smile is seen being constructed out of code in the mouth area, as the codes around it start to vanish. The word "Sinister" is then changed to "Welcome Back." ---- During What I Am... The scene then changes to a spaceship, in the middle of an asteroid shield. The lights of the spaceship are shown opening up. The same, computerized face is seen being constructed once more. Two words appear on the screen: Wake Up. A door is then seen glowing alive and opening up, releasing white smoke. A shadowy figure is then seen emerging from the room attached to a platform. This figure, revealing to be a redish-pink Apploplexian, is then released from the platform and its eyes opened. (Apploplexian, huffing): Ergh...agh...is it time, master? The computer program known as Sinister formed a smile and began to speak. (Sinister): Yes. Begin construction of Codename: Adapters immediately. The Apploplexian, groaning a tad, nodded and bowed a bit. He turned away and a door opened up, revealing another door. That then opened up and revealed a large, white, mechanized room with equipment scattered on the ground. The Apploplexian picked up a hammer and some nails and a sheet of metal. He threw it onto the table and began to hammer down the strip of metal. (Sinister): Good work. I will see you shortly. Good luck. The Apploplexian turned towards the machine and watched as it began to shut off. He then turned back towards the table and hammered. ---- During Jailbreak... A week or two later, the lights of the spaceship are seen yet again lighting up and booting up. Sinister powered up, this time appearing brighter. The door holding the Apploplexian opened up, releasing some steam. The Apploplexian's body was seen lying on the ground. Sinister looked down at his body and then towards the two doors. They glowed and opened up. (Sinister): Hmm... Sinister saw into the room six large, robotic, humanoid objects attached to hangers. They were covered in thick, silverish metal with a karge point at the back tip of their heads. They have a diamond shape on their chest with a powered down light was visible, and they also had holes on their firsts and a V shape on their faces, revealing their inner face, including the eyes and the nose, no mouths. (Sinister): Ahhh...Codename: Adapters is a success. But unfortunately...my servant has deceased. No matter.